


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記06：暴走舊金山》+新番外

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記06：暴走舊金山》+新番外

01.

作為一個曾於二十世紀末高居全球第六位卻在進入二十一世紀後跌出全世界前二十大排行榜並且目前看來復位無望的機場，SFO──舊金山國際機場的地理位置和建築設計都無出奇之處。但在故事即將展開的這一刻：太平洋時間七月四日，中午十二點半，透過國際航廈南翼的玻璃帷幕看出去，沒有萬傾汪洋、連綿雪山、水泥叢林都無妨，就因著滿眼純粹燦爛又不囂狂暴烈的陽光，畫面整體還是很讓人舒服的。

一如既往，九門航空正機師張起靈拉著小行李箱走在一幫子機師與空服員的最前頭，那步伐，那姿態，還有那氣場，說是個民航機師，貌似更有幾分空軍飛官的味道。順利通了關，接著穿過機場大廳，步出自動門，走進與同一時間太平洋彼岸的中國幾大沿海城市相較簡直可親可喜可愛到不像話的二十幾攝氏度乾燥空氣中，站定於等待公司交通車的固定位置。  
無視周遭的一切喧囂，壓低的大蓋帽，略長了些的額髮，半掩著一對細看之下其實有幾分不在狀態的純黑色眼眸。  
放空？  
錯，大錯特錯！金門大橋海灣大橋惡魔島唐人街九曲花街漁人碼頭聯合廣場藝術宮六姐妹樓……人家張機長正專心致志地在心底複習著前幾天從最新版本旅遊攻略書上看來的舊金山幾大知名景點特色與交通方式。  
噢，當然，順便還要留意捕捉機組員隊伍中某位特定對象的動靜。

啪！  
還沒捕捉到什麼，先聽見有人打了個清脆的響指。  
「Hey，大家……」  
然後是微微拉高的女人話音。

拜「家族淵源」所賜，堂堂「九門雙花」之一的甯大美女的美國朋友特別多，自打下了機，電話是一通通地來，豐潤性感的紅唇基本就沒闔上過。這當口不知想到了什麼，忽然打住對話，將手機拿開一些，揚聲詢問眾人，「我朋友說今晚漁人碼頭有國慶焰火表演，車子交給他張羅，怎麼樣？晚上誰有興趣一起去瞧瞧？」  
見好幾個年輕的空姐立即兩眼閃閃地點頭響應，她滿意地一笑，目光驀地定在一個高挑修長的人影身上，挑起弧度姣好的眉，「吳邪，來不來？」

「唔，好啊。」應答的男聲清潤如水，沒有為難，沒有猶豫。

默默聽著兩人的問答，Captain Zhang還是站得那個帥喲，表情沒有絲毫變化，連眼皮都沒眨。這一刻，全世界獨獨他一人知曉，胸腔裡的心臟確實如遭遇晴空亂流的波音747-400，狠狠地震盪了一下。  
隨後，那道聽著像水一樣乾淨的聲音，打破了籠罩他全身的短暫寂靜，清晰地流淌過來。  
「小哥，你呢？一塊兒去吧？」

轟──  
穿出亂流區，穩住機身，調好姿態，巨無霸客機輕盈而穩當地降落在跑道上，當著舊金山艷陽的照耀，垂直尾翼貼繪的三條銅魚閃閃發光。

 

02.

太平洋標準時間七月四日晚間九點，舊金山，漁人碼頭。

一路磨磨蹭蹭的太陽總算沉到了海平線以下，遠山的剪影並著天際最後一抹橙黃都為黑藍色夜幕徹底融蝕。水波緩擺，嘩啦！嘩啦！一下一下沖刷著海獅大部隊撤退後留下的空蕩蕩木棧橋。豪華遊艇、小燈塔、成排的兩層樓商場、水上與水下一齊閃耀的輝煌燈火、隨風飄動的星條旗，當然也少不了偌大的PIER 39標誌──平時就是漁人碼頭一帶最熱鬧地標的三十九號碼頭，在國慶日晚間尤其是人山人海。不分膚色人種，不論本地市民與外來客，大夥兒老早便齊聚於此，三五成群地佔好了位置，引頸等待九點半開場的焰火表演。  
不過這樣的等待，實話說，有那麼點兒辛苦，蓋因舊金山的日夜溫差頗大。此時天已全黑，身在碼頭邊，又少不了一陣陣帶鹹味的海風推波助瀾，氣溫估計只有十四五攝氏度左右。倘若不熟悉這兒的氣候，只想當然爾地按照白天的印象穿衣服，那可真真夠嗆。  
等都等了，好位置也佔了，剩下半個小時，打退堂鼓自然沒可能。這種時候大家需要的，會是一點能帶來熱量的補給品。

「誰要甜甜圈？熱狗？漢堡？」

女王大人一發聲，底下立即就是一片熱烈響應，不僅有好幾人高高舉起顫抖的雙手，還有一兩個激動到了上竄下跳的地步。  
對比之下，坐在整個小團體最邊沿的冷面帥哥，要說是這十多人之中的一份子，反倒更像個街頭藝人、行為藝術者，而表演的主題是──裝雕像。  
別說，這帥雕像裝得還真他媽像，直到有一個人在他身邊蹲下，晃了晃手裡的幾只紙袋與塑料袋。  
「Coffee or tea, sir？」  
側過臉去看一眼來人，再瞧瞧裝在袋子裡的那些東西，他考慮兩秒，朝某個塑料袋伸出手，袋子卻立即往邊上挪了挪。

吳邪微瞇起眼，一邊的眉毛上挑，「你再來什麼時候飛？」

「沒事。」機長大人長臂一探，俐落地從袋中拿出一罐百威，食指扣住拉環，但沒有立刻拉開它。對上小空少寫著狐疑的目光，不知怎地，補充說明就從口中冒了出來，「後天中午。」  
心窩隱隱泛出一絲暖流。  
可惜，那絲暖流尚未隨著血液蔓延至臉部，融化眉心與嘴角處凝結的隱形寒霜，面前人影一晃，又恢復成一片看在眼中太空寂的水光燈影、人海人山。  
拉開拉環，咕嚕咕嚕，兩大口啤酒落喉。  
不同於那位在香港蘭桂坊開PUB的「前同袍」，張起靈對於含酒精的飲品從來沒有任何特殊研究與愛好，但也從不曾覺得啤酒算得上苦。不過奇怪，此刻滾過喉嚨的冰涼液體，還真令他感到了那麼一點點點點難以無視的苦澀。  
放下手，無意識地捏緊了半滿的啤酒罐，從大活人再次變身帥雕像，只需一秒。  
及至吳邪分送完飲料，自個兒也抓起一罐百威和兩個漢堡，然後用太擠為理由笑笑地拒絕了阿甯的招呼，繞過同伴們走到最外圍坐下來，Captain Zhang的雕像狀態才再次被遞到鼻尖前的食物打破。  
這回連頭都沒轉，他老兄接過漢堡，又不動了。

近處，一個金毛老外不知在說著什麼笑話，逗得幾個小空姐咯咯地嬌笑不止；遠處，餐廳中飄出的爵士樂模糊而慵懶。無數種聲音與氣味混雜於空氣裡，海風吹拂，水波與音浪一同搖晃。人潮仍持續往三十九號碼頭湧入，沒剩多少時間，九點半馬上就要到了。  
最終，讓張起靈第三度停止對於業餘愛好的鑽研修練的不是這些，是一道從更近處投過來的，定在他臉上久久不動的視線。  
扭頭迎視，迎上一張若有所思的臉。  
怎麼了？他以眼神提問。

吳邪手裡的漢堡只啃了兩口，瀏海被風吹起，清楚地露出眉心的小小隆起，「小哥，你今晚……原本是不是安排了其他活動？」

張起靈輕輕搖了下頭。  
真的不要嫌人家冷漠冷感冷淡，要知道，在菜鳥空少陪著女王大人去張羅補給糧的那段期間，留守駐地的眾人或者本著酷愛帥哥的花癡精神，或者基於關心殘疾人士的高尚情懷，都付出了不同程度的努力，天可憐見，連眨動一下眼皮之類的回應都沒能換到。

見狀，吳邪舒開眉頭，綻出一個放心的笑，「是嗎？那就好。我看你來到這裡之後一直不是太有興趣的樣子，還想著是不是打亂了你原本的計劃，當時其實不該邀你的。」  
咬了一口被冷落許久的漢堡，他邊咀嚼邊道：「小哥，我說真的，如果你有什麼『朋友』在這裡……」對，某兩個字被加了重音，啥意思？妳懂的，「真的可以不用顧慮我，直說不要緊的。咱倆從認識開始，每回飛同一班，你好巧不巧都得跟我這個大老爺們耗在一塊兒，很膩味了吧？」說著又是一口咬下，顯然真是餓了，「或者你不介意的話，也可以像阿甯那樣把人帶過來，介紹給大家認識。」

看著身畔這傢伙自然的吃相與笑容，聽著他難得略顯含糊可絕不造作勉強的話音，咱們冰雪聰明的機長大人發現自己完全無法形容這一刻的心情，甚至有點壓抑不住瞬間竄升的某種衝動。  
喀！倒楣的啤酒罐已瀕臨「腰斬」，拉環口溢出一團白色泡沫。  
「吳邪，我沒有你以為的『那種朋友』。」

被點名者的手和即將遭到徹底殲滅的漢堡一起在距離張開的嘴只剩半釐米處頓住。  
誒，莫非是我幻聽了？怎麼好像從這悶油瓶子的回答裡聽出了一點咬牙切齒的味道？  
吳邪轉動眼珠瞄了瞄張老大開始由白轉黑的面色，稍一細思，額角滑下冷汗。喵了個咪的！難道這廝不僅沒女朋友，最近竟然連炮友都跑了，嚴重慾求不滿了？我這是戳了他的痛處？  
──對不起，我不知道這種時候該做什麼反應。  
──我想，只要表示義氣就可以了。  
「那……沒事，有我啊，你至少有我這種朋友。」

迅速按下心中騷動的陌生情緒，張起靈又搖了搖頭，一仰脖喝光啤酒，斂下眼簾盯著擱在大腿上還一口未動的漢堡，重新陷入沉默。  
待到小空少略忐忑地啃光了漢堡，他驀地一抬眸，淡淡地追問道：「你是哪一種？」

天上無倆，地上無雙，可以只穿著性感小褲衩跟你滿世界蓋棉被純睡覺的這一種。  
忍住了衝到嘴邊的直覺回答，想來是因為直視自己的那雙出奇認真且分明透著幾分落寞的漆黑眼眸，吳邪也不自主地認真起來，心跳貌似還小小地提了點速。琢磨了一小會兒，突然福至心靈地衝著熱鬧擁擠的碼頭抬了抬下巴，「如果你在這裡消失，我一定會發現。」  
偏褐色的瞳孔裡，幾束流金一般的碎光閃過。

咻──砰！  
沉黑夜空炸開一朵金紅色的花，焰火表演開始了。

 

03.

十四五攝氏度的海風、長達數個小時的等待，等到的是一場短短二十分鐘保證連一秒都不多的焰火表演。這倒也罷了，比較讓人無奈的是，不管看的是「質」或者「量」，表演的內容都真心不怎麼樣。  
幸好這也不是太要緊，對於特意在七月四日擠入三十九號碼頭的數萬人來說，欣賞國慶焰火其實是其次，大家真正想要感受的，是一種無拘無束、歡樂放鬆的節日氣氛。  
不過，太High太放鬆太無拘無束了，有時也未必是件好事。

「吳邪，等下我們去Twin Peaks！」

焰火施放完畢，夜間十點過一些，九門航空一眾空姐空少機師和幾位國際友人混在擠爆碼頭的上萬人潮中，走在兩排還未打烊的餐廳、速食店、紀念品店與酒吧之間那條本來應該足夠寬闊的柏油路上，以一種大概連烏龜都可以表示鄙視的速度往停車場挪動。  
沒挪出多遠，如大姐頭般走在一幫人之前的阿甯似是想到了什麼，先與身邊的兩個美國朋友商量了一會兒，又回頭問了問緊跟在身後的幾個小姑娘幾句。見她們都是一臉興致勃勃，沒有哪一個嚷著累了要回酒店休息去，隨即將目光稍微拉高。艱難地在人群中掃視一陣子，找著了目標，忙吹了聲口哨，舉高一隻胳臂揮了幾下，衝落後同伴有一小段距離的菜鳥空少喊出一句話。  
Twin Peaks，標高近三百米的兩座小山峰，緊挨著市區，欣賞舊金山夜景最合適的地點。  
明明她的話裡沒有徵詢的意思，吳邪卻認真地思考起了自己該回答Yes or No，同時扭頭往身旁看。哪想視焦剛剛觸及張起靈的側臉，尚未出言發問，先給背後傳來的聲響轉移了注意力。

咚！  
「唉呀！好疼！」

物體撞擊聲，然後是女孩子的呼痛聲，沒錯，說的是中文。

轉過身去，就見一個看樣子估計還是學生的黑髮黃皮膚女孩以單手摀著一邊的腦袋，半低著頭，眉眼皺成了一團，腳邊不遠躺著一個被完全踩成了扁圓狀的啤酒罐。  
停下步子，看看地上的啤酒罐，又看看女孩摀著頭的手，小空少若有所悟，眉頭不自覺也微微蹙起。目光順勢再往路邊飄，飄向右手邊一家放著喧鬧音樂的酒吧，掃了掃站在門廊下嘻嘻哈哈抽菸、隨著音樂節拍搖擺身體的幾個少女，而後往上一抬。  
酒吧二樓的露台上，幾個年紀看著也不大的少年趴在欄杆邊，真巧啊，明明路上都是人，每一雙眼睛偏偏都盯著吳邪這邊看。其中一個耳朵和鼻子穿滿了環、雙臂滿佈彩色刺青、反帶棒球帽的金髮小子似乎是幾人中的頭兒，居高臨下地對上吳邪的視線，不急不緩地抓起手邊的啤酒喝了一口，接著吸了一口大麻菸，噴吐出一長串煙氣，動動嘴巴說了句什麼，勾起一個十足輕蔑挑釁的笑。

所以，這啥情況？  
但凡有眼睛也沒忘記帶腦子出門的人，大約都能猜到。  
那麼，怎麼辦？  
吳邪再看向被天外飛來啤酒罐正中腦殼的女孩，她也很快地扭臉抬眼瞥了一眼酒吧露台上那幫人，又很快地扭回頭來，低低地用中文罵了一聲，扯起女同伴的胳臂，繞過他，擠進人群裡走了。  
心中暗嘆一聲，他又看了看邊呼麻邊哈哈大笑的屁孩們──可想而知，這時的眼神不會太溫柔，果斷地一個回身，繼續朝停車場移動。  
一步、兩步、三步……

咚！

又是物體撞擊的一聲咚響，又是一個給人刻意踏得扁扁的啤酒空罐。不同的是，這會兒疼的正是吳邪的後腦勺。

再強的怒火，從醞釀到竄起再到爆發總歸得用上一點點時間，哪怕只是半秒。  
那隻被深藍色外套包裹的右手臂，就在這半秒伸進他的視界，從地上撿起那扁圓形的罐子。手的主人旋即轉了個身，揚起胳臂，像要跟誰打招呼似的輕鬆地揮了一下手掌。  
銀光一閃，罐子消失無蹤。  
一起消失的還有路旁那間酒吧露台上正作勢要與夥伴們擊掌歡呼的屁孩老大頭上的棒球帽。

再下來的三秒鐘，在吳邪的感知裡，那幫屁孩、那間PUB、這條路、這當口正好走在他和張起靈附近的每一個人，甚至是夜空中迴盪的吵吵嚷嚷的各色音浪，彷彿都被按下了暫停鍵。  
三秒過後，伴隨髮型巨矬無比的刺青屁孩的一聲Fuck，場面徹底失控。

 

04.

「小、小哥，慢點，我……不行了……」

多麼惹人遐想的一句懇求──斷斷續續的吐字夾雜著幾聲喘息。多麼應該發生點什麼的地點──舊金山市區近海港處一條地勢直往上升的靜謐長街，一棟於二樓窗台處光明正大地懸掛著彩虹旗的維多利亞式小樓前，灑落柔和光線的路燈柱下。  
多麼遺憾，完全不是大家喜聞樂見的那麼回事兒。

人生最操蛋也是最有意思的一點，在於你真的永遠沒法精準地料到接下來會遭遇怎樣的變數。或許你上一刻是個含著金湯匙出生的高富帥，那金湯匙的柄上還有鑽石鑲成的小飛機作點綴，這一刻卻成了個必須陪著笑臉端茶倒水地伺候人並且幾次遭遇貞操危機的高級打工仔。而下一刻，乖乖隆地咚，竟然需要挽起衣袖真槍實彈不打碼地與美利堅合眾國的小流氓們幹一場架，還加碼附送一回我與警察蜀黍們汁水淋漓，更正，汗水橫飛的你追我跑。

「等……等我一下……」  
吳邪脫力地停下腳步，半彎著腰，單手撐住膝蓋，雙腿不受控制地打顫。高強度的一陣超長距離狂跑已經將所有思緒逼出了缺氧的頭腦，暫時沒有餘裕去感受什麼，一下也忘了緊張。除開張大了嘴猛喘氣，現在只懷疑自己會不會喘著喘著不小心就把一片肺葉給喘出來。

懇求聲飄入耳中，同時左手被拉住，一路跑在前頭的張起靈臉不紅氣不喘地回過頭來。先謹慎地看了看他們的來路，又拉回目光看了看粗喘不止的小空少，皺了皺眉，返身向他走近一步，旋即像是在他臉上注意到了什麼，兩道濃眉蹙得更緊。  
從開啟的薄唇判斷，Captain Zhang絕逼有話要說。無奈聲音還沒發出來，黑眼珠忽然又一轉，望見百來米開外地勢較低的街口閃現幾點紅藍色的光。  
光點迅速靠近，變大。  
砰！  
未出口的話語變成一聲實打實的肉體碰撞。  
「別動。」  
以及一句不容違抗的命令。

於是乎，當那輛閃著燈的警車慢慢地駛過長街，呼應著那面隨夜風飄揚的鮮豔六色旗幟，車裡拿著對講機的警察蜀黍們只看到一對在路燈下擁吻的狗男男。瞧那副彷彿馬上就要擦槍走火的親熱黏乎勁兒，沒戴墨鏡的他們有志一同地選擇了收回視線，直視前方，差點還想關上車窗。

身軀緊密相貼，吐息交融。刻意擺在頰邊的手掌打了掩護，看似全然貼合的四瓣唇其實仍有毫釐的差距。  
將近一分鐘的時間裡，張起靈就這麼緊緊攬著吳邪的腰，維持著這個已經不是曖昧所能形容的姿勢。直至確定警車去得遠了，周圍再無其他狀況，唯有行道樹枝葉的沙沙搖擺和附近某戶人家的狗吠，他才略微抽開身子，往後退了小半步，但沒鬆開扶著對方面頰的右手。  
拇指極輕地動了動，指尖撫過眼尾下方的一塊紅腫。

「嘶──」  
小空少瞪大了眼睛，短促地抽了口氣。天知道究竟是因著疼痛或者其他「刺激」，一度由於扛不住巨大體力消耗與缺氧而罷工的神智總算重新接上了線，刷！整張臉連著耳朵與脖頸霎時漲得通紅。不及多想，立即將身子一扭，從張機長手中掙脫出去。  
「我……我……」下意識地別開眼逃避了張起靈那如有實質的眸光，他結結巴巴地支吾兩聲，跟著伸手去掏外套口袋，用一種怎麼聽都顯得有點不自然的語氣道：「啊！對了，我得給阿甯打個電話先。也不曉得他們現在怎麼樣了，看個焰火表演莫名其妙搞成了群毆，她該擔心死了。」

已到舌尖的那句話依然沒機會道出口，張起靈默默地放下右手，斂下眼簾，突然覺得撲面的風有些冷。

哪想幾秒而後，臉色由紅轉白的吳邪比他更深刻一萬倍地感受到了世界的惡意。  
「操！不是吧？」翻出外套兩邊的口袋，又摸了摸褲袋，摸出一小包紙巾、皮夾和空氣，再無其他，「老子的手機呢？」

人生的變數無所不在，所以到處都是挑戰與難題，到處也都是轉機。  
算不到，料不到，當機會來到了眼前，抓不抓得到？

沒有人知道，電光石火的一秒之中，Captain Zhang腦中轉過了多少個念頭，瞬間定下了一個怎樣迂迴曲折的應對方案。  
也沒有人知道──好吧，至少正氣得跳腳爆粗的小空少不知道，站在他身前的冷面帥哥眼底閃過了多迷人的光彩，嘴角勾起了多好看的弧度。

 

05.

七月四日夜間十一時許，唐人街。

碧瓦飛簷橫空，大紅燈籠高掛。大街邊的一條小巷裡，小巷裡的一間老旅店中，老式日光燈管照亮的空間飄著淡淡花露水味道，唱機上轉動不休的黑膠唱片咿咿呀呀地唱出一首不知名的黃梅調歌曲。兩名年紀不算太大的東方男子站在木質矮櫃台前，其中看著較年長的一人身穿牛仔褲、深藍色連帽外套，外貌英挺帥氣，一雙黑得過分的眼睛直直注視坐在櫃台後的白髮大媽，言語流利有禮，神情真誠懇切。  
「大娘，您放心，我們兄弟倆真不是壞人，也不是非法移民，都在LA住了幾年了，就是想來這邊找朋友玩幾天，哪想剛到地方就碰上一群喝醉酒的混混鬧事找茬，弄丟了行李，證件和手機什麼的也一塊兒丟了，只剩錢包在身上……拜託您了，現在已經這麼晚了，您就看在大家都是同胞的份上，通融一晚上吧，要不咱們可得睡街口了……明天一早我倆就買車票回LA去，絕對不給您添麻煩……」

五分鐘後，此人帶著他那一直處於失語狀態且表情略震撼的「弟弟」走上老旅店嘎吱嘎吱作響的木樓梯，手裡不僅捏著一把鑰匙，還有老大娘主動提供的冰塊、紫藥水與創可貼。

 

06.

人來人往的機場、舒適寬敞的星級酒店、車水馬龍的downtown、摩肩接踵的漁人碼頭、幸好不花門票錢的一場國慶焰火表演、我與屁孩之間不得不打的那場架、警察蜀黍深情相陪一路激勵的市區夜跑、唐人街裡讓慈祥大媽母愛爆發的苦逼兄弟落難記……  
走過各種意料中與意料外的熱鬧，太平洋標準時間七月四日的最後五分鐘，是今日還未曾感受的安靜。

沖過了澡，帶上趴在肩頭放風的黑麒麟一隻，張起靈以僅僅在腰際圍有小毛巾一條的「招牌扮相」跨出小浴室。隨後，就像視線直接鎖定了那個比天花板要耐看了太多的人，那人也相當大方地將投向窗外的目光移轉向他。  
爽嗎？  
請相信如果張機長屁股後頭有條尾巴，此時一定會翹呀翹上天去。  
至於那根不是生在屁股後頭但也叫作什麼巴而且用不著假設它確實就在備感鴨梨的輕薄小毛巾底下存在著的玩意兒……知道它能翹，很能翹，不過這會兒還是別輕舉妄動得好。  
總之，甚爽。  
兩步跨過大半個房間，張起靈不忘保持表情的淡然與步伐的沉穩，在床墊老舊凹陷的雙人床沿坐下，期間持續地接受注目禮，也持續地回看吳邪。看，再看，還看，繼續看，看著那張一貫表情豐富但這時反常地有點僵硬的臉，看著那對依然如明鏡一般清透的深褐色眼珠子，直看到暗爽退去，取而代之，心中浮起一種不管是早年軍隊裡的長官還是後來九門航空的高層都不能勾起分毫的情緒。  
忐忑。  
自己是不是……做得有點過了？

「嘖嘖！」  
咋舌聲輕巧地劃開一室帶了點不確定的靜寂，敲上了那顆忐忑跳動的老處男心。  
望著張起靈，正捏著冰塊冰敷眼尾的吳邪忽然就笑開了，邊笑還邊搖了搖頭，而視焦不轉。沒有滿天盛放的焰火，最最普通的六十瓦燈泡下，彎成了月牙兒的眼中依然可以有光彩閃爍，「張影帝，你這麼帥、這麼屌，你媽媽知道嗎？」

「影帝」愣了，有意保持的淡然被自然流露的些許錯愕取代。頓在那兒好幾秒，最終也是搖頭輕笑，「你知道就好。」

 

07.

夜深了。

再如何的具有悠久歷史及完整規模，如何的充滿了濃郁的中國味道，唐人街畢竟還是舊金山的一部分。吹過的是起自Bay Area的風，籠罩的是太平洋東岸水氣化育的薄霧。尖峰時刻不見自行車海奔湧，不聞汽車喇叭震耳齊鳴。而當午夜時分，末班Cable Car的清脆鈴音可以乘風飄過街區裡紅色綠色的中式屋簷，飄得很遠很遠。  
噹噹──  
不過張起靈聽不見這一串在一定程度上已經與舊金山的丘陵城市形象畫上了等號的標誌性聲響，或者說得更精確一些，聽而不聞，因為他的聽覺完全被另一種輕而均勻的聲音佔據。  
吳邪的呼吸聲。

微光裡，小空少躺在雙人床靠內的一側，原本是仰臥，睡著之後翻了翻，不自覺地變成了面衝外的側臥姿。眉眼的四道弧線比身下這張沒了彈性的彈簧床墊更要柔軟，雙唇微張，說不上是傻氣還是誘人。夏涼沁人，被子給他拉到了胸口，一條胳臂自然地擱在被面上，手肘彎著，好像只要稍微往前一伸，就能夠抱住什麼。  
輕淺綿長，呼吸聲以規律的節奏重複。  
丟了手機，聯絡不上同伴，身在陌生城市的老舊小旅店裡，一個說真的大概也不能算多熟悉的人身邊，卻能夠睡得這樣熟，為什麼？  
可能是信任，可能是大膽，可能是天真，可能是某種外人不知曉的因由。也可能什麼都沒有，純粹是太累了。

就著不請自來的路燈光凝視這張模糊卻又清晰的睡顏，離得太近了，有那麼幾秒鐘，張起靈恍惚地以為吳邪吐出的氣息並著體溫都朝這裡漫了過來，要淹沒他的感知。又以為自己伸出了手，指尖再次撫過對方左眼眼尾處那塊貌似消了一些的小腫包，然後是兩瓣一定也十分柔軟的嘴唇，再順著掛有六角鈴鐺項鍊的脖頸一路往下……  
手指動了動，被面的料子並不光滑，透著一股涼意。  
輕緩安穩的呼吸聲仍於耳畔勾留糾纏，心底突然升起了嘆氣的衝動。

片刻過後，他什麼都沒做，也沒嘆出那口氣，只是翻了個身，看向從進房之後還沒拿正眼瞧過的，黑洞洞的天花板。

又一次睡在了一個房間裡、同一張床上，成果遠遠超乎預期。但是，這一夜，張起靈實在不確定自己有沒有辦法睡得安穩。

 

08.

你知道就好。

可是，你要什麼時候才會知道？

 

09.

時間過得很快，一眨眼的工夫，上線服勤居然已經有三個月了。這三個月之間，飛了好幾趟長班短班，去了好多個風采各異的國家與城市，自然也經歷了不少特殊事件。但不管後來添了多少新的經歷，早先的那一趟香港行，依然深刻清晰地留在吳邪的記憶裡。記得廟街夜市那種生氣勃勃的喧嘩，記得太平山夜景逼人的璀璨，記得那家中國風酒店套房裡的佈置與套房外豪華的維港海景。當然也沒忘記一夜好眠之後，與精神飽滿的自己成強烈對比的，悶油瓶機長那一副明擺著是沒睡好的模樣。

現在，太平洋時間七月五日早晨，大洋彼岸舊金山唐人街的小旅店門廳。張起靈的眼眶底下那兩抹經過吳邪的全方位細致觀察後確認不是睫毛或額髮或者帽兜陰影的淡青色，一如三個月前的當時，喚醒了心中洶湧的愧疚。  
──小哥，你沒睡好？  
同樣的疑問，早先那回是等不到回覆，這一回是還沒找到機會道出口。因為影帝魂再度上身的Captain Zhang跟和藹的白髮老大媽借了擺在櫃台邊角的老式電話，說要打一通越洋電話，此時正壓低了聲音衝話筒那頭說著不知什麼。打回長沙詢問公司機組員住宿的酒店地址？也許吧。  
啥？Nokia 3310？  
連索倫家隔壁的末日火山都無所畏懼的地表最強神器竟然敗給了北美電信區的GSM 1900系統，Nokia 3310表示非常鬱悶。

放棄琢磨自己的睡相到底是出了什麼問題，小空少收回在機長大人的側臉上徘徊了好一陣子的視線，走到旅店門口，倚著門框探頭向外看。  
白天看來，這條巷子、巷子所連接的大街，是超乎預期的熱鬧。陽光燦爛得晃眼，瞇眼望著滿視野大大小小的中文招牌、多少帶有中國風格的建築，聽著滿耳的粵語和不同腔調的普通話。正考慮著是該趕緊回去酒店解決掉手機後的一連串麻煩事還是把握難得的奇妙機會在離開此地之前入境隨俗地找一間茶餐廳吃早餐，旅店老大媽的聲音忽然於耳畔響起。  
「這一路過來，很辛苦吧？」

哦，還好，累歸累，總比飛紐約要輕鬆，就是到達之後的意外多了點。  
吳邪咧嘴一笑，扭頭看著老大媽，正待張口，面上的笑容和舌尖上的回答一起定住。  
等等……一路？辛苦？  
不對啊，這老大娘可不曉得我和悶油瓶其實是幹什麼的，只當我們是從洛杉磯跑上來旅遊的。LA到這兒來多容易啊，就算是倒楣丟了東西，問辛不辛苦，有點搭不上吧？

對上一副狐疑不解的表情，老大媽半點不忤，自己悠悠地給了自己回答，「是啊，肯定的，這條路走起來可不容易哪！」  
回頭看了看櫃台邊低聲講電話的修長人影，她又仰頭望著面前這個眉目清秀但神情錯愕的大男孩，當視焦滑過他眼尾下方的小腫包，眼中分明浮出了一絲疼惜。  
四目對視，老花眼鏡後的一雙丹鳳眼仍然有著美好的形狀，眼神也仍然清明，除了心疼，明顯還寫著一句話：什麼都不用說了，沒事的，大媽明白。  
意有所指的眸光再度飄入門廳，老大媽下巴微抬，指向正準備放下話筒的張起靈，「小夥子，我看他對你挺好、挺上心的，沒錯吧？」

小空少也跟著看了一眼機長大人，而後愣愣地點頭。他能聽明白組成這個問句的每一個字，卻好像完全不明白這句疑問背後的真意。

目光在兩人之間兜了幾個來回，大媽的神情更溫柔、更慈愛了，「有些東西是根深柢固的老觀念了，姑且不論對或不對，一下子總也不容易改，你倆這樣，辛苦是絕對免不了的。可既然都決定了，以後就努力好好過吧！」

吳邪能想像出自個兒頭上滿是問號的模樣。悶油瓶機長的確對他很好很照顧，別的不說，要沒有人家，他都不知道給黑人哥們和東西洋女鬼輪著強姦過多少回了。人嘛，既然活著，日子本來也要努力好好過。不過，這些話怎麼聽起來挺彆扭的呢？是不是有哪裡弄錯了？  
「嗯……啊……那個……您是不是……」

老大媽用微笑和一個優雅的手勢止住吳邪的話，挽起他的胳臂跨出旅店門檻，踏上人行道，然後，指了指頭頂。

 

10.

升起未久的朝陽毫不保留地張臂擁抱年歲不詳的低矮老式建築，燦金與深灰淺灰交織的斑駁光影裡，一面鮮豔的六色彩虹旗隨風飄揚。

 

 

空少筆記之暴走舊金山附錄：請你跟我這樣做

 

七月五日，舊金山，渡輪大廈。

天清雲淡，西班牙風格的白色鐘樓剛剛敲響太平洋時間上午九點。太早了，鐘樓下的大型商場尚未開門營業，這一天也不是頗負盛名的農夫市集出沒的日子。所以吳邪與張起靈毫不費力地在正對海灣大橋的觀景台上找到了一張空長椅，舒舒服服地坐下。  
不，其實不怎麼舒服，也不是真的不費力──對於吳邪而言。細皮嫩肉如他，經過一夜的休息，不但體力沒恢復過來，大亂鬥與大暴走的後遺症還在今早起床的那一秒殘酷地大爆發。現在不僅肩痛手痛腰痛腿痛腳痛，左眼尾下方的腫包也時不時地要刷一把存在感。可是今兒個天氣實在太好，拉長脖子看看一劍指天的泛美金字塔，吸一口被海風調和得沁涼卻不潮濕的空氣，實在不甘心就這麼回酒店挺屍去。反正手機是沒可能找回來了，反正他還有兩天能休養，反正輾轉聯絡上了阿甯他們，花點時間就近走一兩個景點總可以吧？  
可想而知，Captain Zhang對此毫無異議。在唐人街找了間茶餐廳填飽了肚子，舉手招來Taxi一輛，兩人沒花多少時間便揮別了充滿東方元素的擁擠街區，改投入遼闊灣岸景色的懷抱。

有人說，漫步於渡輪大廈所在的內河碼頭，可以望見最美的舊金山灣。  
不敢評斷這個「最」字用的究竟準不準確，但放眼望出去，藍色河灣波平浪靜，綠色小島漂浮於水中央，海灣大橋凌空而過，高聳的橋塔是乾淨的銀白色，此情此景，確實稱得上一個美字，而且透著一股難以跟擁有七八百萬人口的大城市畫上等號的慵懶閒散。靜坐其間，回想著約莫十二個小時之前在同一個灣岸的另一座碼頭遭遇的種種，簡直不知道要怎麼感嘆才好。  
那就別感嘆了吧，感受當下顯然更有意義。  
吳邪靜靜地坐在長椅上，右手捏著一杯熱咖啡，任由不那麼寒凜的海風與不那麼酷烈的日光同時包圍自己。身體的不適感漸漸模糊，腦子也不知不覺地放空了。即使身畔的悶油瓶機長沉默不出聲，也不覺得有多尷尬，這兒的海鷗可聒噪了呢。

「嗯？」  
當第N隻討食未遂的海鷗拍拍翅膀飛離視野，他忽然回魂。

張起靈握住了他擱在大腿上的左手，拉到自己身前，像在檢查什麼似的看看手心，又看了看手背。  
「晚上來我房間。」語尾沒帶問號，標準的命令句。  
指腹很輕地從挫傷腫脹的指關節上拂過  
「滿二十四小時就可以熱敷按摩了。我以前在軍隊裡學過。」

「啊？哦……」  
吳邪打死也不會對任何人承認，就在剛才，張起靈道出的前半句話傳入耳膜的瞬間，他的心臟莫名跳快了一拍。  
心跳的加速好隱瞞，可是，體溫的升高怎麼掩飾？手還給人家抓著呢，瞞得過誰？  
怎麼搞的啊這是？  
大概是今兒個身子欠安，抵抗力減弱，好巧不巧聽了旅店老大媽那番話，腦神經抽了吧。  
無奈地收了收不受控制地發起了熱還隱隱要冒汗的手，收不回來。  
更加無奈地甩甩頭，抹抹臉，菜鳥空少撇過頭直視Captain Zhang的側臉，隨即在心底大罵一聲靠。這傢伙怎麼能用那麼專注的眼神研究他的手？  
努力壓抑身體的詭異反應，不但無效，連一度放空的腦袋瓜子都不聽話地亂轉起來，思緒疾走，很快地製造出一個又一個問號。  
「小哥，我能不能問你一個有點私人的問題？」  
有問號，卻不是真正的疑問句。他根本沒等對方表示能或不能。  
「你有沒有想過找個伴定下來？」

張起靈自顧自地拉高吳邪的外套袖口，摸了摸他的腕骨。

「知道早上你打電話的時候，那旅店的老大媽對我說了什麼嗎？她以為我跟你其實是一對，大概是被家人反對，挨了一頓胖揍，所以私奔了。」  
吳邪不認為自己是個雞婆八卦或古板守舊的人，可現在，越是回想老大媽那番話，越是清晰地感受自個兒手心裡的溫熱與微濕、施加於手掌各處的按壓觸摸，越是有話想說。  
相識以來，第一次真切地意識到，身邊這只悶油瓶是多麼奇妙的存在。  
「你對我都可以這麼好，好到讓旅店的老大媽誤會，去追什麼人，絕對沒道理追不著。要不要考慮改變現在這種……這種單純就只有滿足生理需求的模式，認真去談一段感情試試呢？當然，大家都是成年人了，有權利選擇自己的生活方式，我也不是想要干涉你，但我總覺得……嗯，或許一個固定的伴會更適合你。咱們別的不說，那個，就地解決總是風險高嘛不是？」

拍翅聲響，幾根白色鳥羽飄過面前。  
這兩個不上道的人類完全把我們當佈景了啊！第N+1隻賣萌討食無果的海鷗抗議著飛遠。

小空少在海鷗的尖叫聲裡訥訥地收了聲，正想著自己該不會說得太白惹人家不爽吧？他那沉默的唯一聽眾突然發話：「什麼人都追得到？」  
不討論旁枝末節，只專注於重點，此乃Captain Zhang的一貫風格。

吳邪用力點頭。

海風吹開瀏海，露出一對似有波瀾翻滾的黑眼睛。張起靈凝視身邊人，輕輕頷首，話音沉沉，「等到了那天，你會第一個知道。」


End file.
